Minecraft Adventures Wiki
Main things Main village-Amalfriede Main region-Tu'an Main character-Lily Darkmoon About Minecraft Adventures Minecraft adventures or MCA for short, is a fantasy based role-play that will be released online YouTube, but not anytime soon ;P. ~This wiki is official but not everything is canon~ YouTube channels Lily (MCA, Mini games and more) Owen (Mini games, Build tutorials and more) Aira (WLA, Mini games and more) Story edition This is the story edition of MCA, it's not canon but enjoy! Chapter 1 Many years ago in the region of Tu'an was the village Kalosis, a small isolated wooden fortress. One day the Kalosian leader King Jack son of King David, declared war towards Irania, Which at the time was a Massive stone-laid castle fit for gods. The Tu'an war lasted Hours, Days, Months Until Irania’s grand army of strongly trained men-at-arms fell to King Jack, King of the almighty Kalosis, son of the former king David. Years later King Jack, the ruler of the Massive city of Kalosis declared that monarchy will only be found in books and scriptures and that rulers of the region, Tu'an will formally be known as lords. ~Many years later~ One sunny evening in Shadow Drop, a town far south from Kalosis, the gates burst open leaving a thick layer of dust to choke on. Out of the dust came a traveler who looked strangely like a familiar person. The head guard of Kalosis? Lily thought to herself. Lily was the lord of Shadow Drop and she loved to confuse and annoy unlucky strangers and travelers who come to Shadow Drop. “May I please see the lord here?” said the new comer. He was distracted by the beautiful scenery surrounding Shadow Drop. Then Lily unpleasantly replied “you’re standing right in front of her”. “well if you need help with anything you can count on me to do it” exclaimed the stranger, “Oh, not what I thought you were going to say at all!” She seemed surprised. Really surprised. “Anyway I’m going back to Dovlen” said the Head guard of Kalosis. “Dovlen?” asked Lily “oh you’ll see” he replied. Lily’s face burned with anger. It was all too obvious to the stranger. “I hate when people do that!”. The stranger just laughed then asked “what is your name?” “oh you’ll see” teased Lily. The stranger groaned in annoyance and Lily said “Only joking it’s Lily Darkmoon. What’s yours?”. The stranger replied “it’s Owen Dovlen”. Owen was about to leave when “What’s going on?... And who is this?” Asked a new-comer. “Well this is…” Lily was interrupted as if she was startled by mesmerizing music. “Hi i’m Owen”. “Well hi, what exactly do you do?” asked the newcomer “well i’m the lord of Dovlen” exclaimed Owen. “Oh so you can tell the head guard and not the lord!” Lily called angrily to Owen. “Well i’m off then” Owen said as he mounted his horse and galloped off into the horizon. “Bye?” Lily called to him as he disappeared past the Pine forest and the Ye olde tavern. ~Kalosis underground~ The soft blow of the wind against the strong stone pillars which hold up the roof was cold and moist, which is strange because of the giant waterfall of lava and fire lit torches. King Jack was long dead and a new lord was in command but this leader wasn't like other leaders he was a bad man. Lord Zadius spoke in a deep evil voice and his new underground Kalosis would be the downfall of the region Tu'an. Lucifer one of the evil crazed guards of Kalosis announced “Sir a new village has been discovered!” Lord Zadius replied “send a legion to the village and burn it!”. Lucifer ran to the training barracks and blew a horn, a loud alarming sound called a legion of troops on horseback. Continued on Story mode (page) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse